


Web of Corruption

by Hypnoticsymbiosis



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Bondage, Brainwashing, Cocooned, Corruption, Domination, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hypnotism, Latex, Leather, Leather Jackets, Leather Kink, M/M, Milking, Mind Control, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Rubber, Slime, Submission, Transformation, masculinization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoticsymbiosis/pseuds/Hypnoticsymbiosis
Summary: Peter Parker finds himself stuck in a web with a corruptive consciousness.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 149





	Web of Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!

Web of Corruption

Scaling the building’s shadow, Peter Parker found himself on the rooftop of the apartment building. Thankfully, being out so late made it easy to find safe places to change before going out on patrol. The view from the roof was decent, and provided enough cover for him to change in peace.

The holiday season had just arrived, and already, times had gotten so much tougher, not just for the homeless and forgotten in New York, but for everyone. Only the highest paid seemed to have a quality Christmas anymore, and those below struggled to provide happy holidays for their families.

Peter sighed and shivered from the cold. Aunt May had been nice enough to knit (or at least attempt to do so, as it was frayed in quite a few places) him a brand new sweater. While it was warm, the chills just seemed to be getting worse and worse by the day. Thankfully though, his spider suit was insulated, and, with some tech work, able to provide a small bit of warmth. Still, taking a dive in the harbor quite a few times in the past while dealing with villains left him with some chilly memories.

Removing his jacket and backpack, Peter knelt down and leaned both against the wall. Unzipping the backpack, Peter reached in, removing the spider suit, and laid it down beside the bag. Giving the rooftop one more look over, he began to remove his sweater.

“Spider…”

Peter’s head whipped around at the whisper, almost hidden in the breeze, muted by the falling snow. His skin prickled, though, his spider senses didn’t pick up any danger. Still, he turned around, keeping his eyes to the rooftop, alert for any kind of movement.

Sighing, he looked down from the rooftop to the street below. It could easily have been a tv playing a newscast, travelling farther than normal, but he still felt nervous. The one thing he feared more than most was being found out.

If anyone knew his identity, it wouldn’t just put a target on his back, but everyone he cared about, and he didn’t want to risk that again. After losing Uncle Ben, even by coincidence, losing anyone else he loved was not something he’d ever want to go through again.

Slipping off his sweater, Peter dropped it onto his jacket, his bare chest stinging from the cold winter air, as he sped up his speed. Tearing off his pants and shoes, he gripped the spider suit, unzipping the back as he slipped his leg inside.

He couldn’t help the uneasy feeling of still being watched, as he listened for any kind of unnatural sound. The creeping realization of something creeping so close above him didn’t even cross his mind.

Pulling the suit over his chest, Peter gripped his zipper, pulling the suit closed behind himself, leaving his face the last thing bare to the cold. His green eyes scanned over the rooftop one last time, before he knelt down again, picking up the pile of clothing and stuffing it into his bag, grabbing the mask from the ground.

“Spider….!”

He’d definitely heard it that time, as Peter tossed the tarp that laid nearby over his backpack, standing up and gripping the mask to pull it down, before he felt it yanked out of his hands from above. Looking up to the rooftop’s stairwell entrance, Peter watched as a pair of white eyes stared down at him, unblinking.

Backing up, Peter readied himself to shoot a web, before slipping back on the wet snow that had begun to gather. It proved useful however, as the creature leapt off, the black mass narrowly missing his face as it landed on the snowy rooftop, now illuminated by the moonlight.

Though it was hard to make out what it was, it slithered along like a sentient blob of ink, the eyes seemed to shimmer and deform across the surface, constantly moving and changing their position.

Peter thought back to the horror movies he’d watched long ago with Uncle Ben, The Blob, The Thing, so many amorphous creatures that wreaked havoc, and it kept him on edge. Quickly leaping to his feet, Peter, began to back away, going for his mask.

“Spider…man…” it spoke, identifying him at last. The voice was deep, yet shrill at the same time, echoing in the air like it had no source. The blob began to shift again, forming itself tightly together, and leaping at him again.

Peter stumbled back, dodging it yet again, as it began to chase him, gaining speed, as it leapt quickly from spot to spot. “ What are you!?” Peter called out to it, as he was backed against the edge of the building. He couldn’t leave, he was maskless, he was forced to stay and fight.

“We want…Spiderman…!” It shrieked, leaping at him once more, as Peter ducked, the creature sailing over him, hitting the building beside him, and splattering down the wall. Breathing heavily, Peter sighed and looked up, actually relieved to feel the chill on his face.

Grabbing his mask quickly, he pulled it down over his face, peering down into the alley below, where the being had fallen. He couldn’t see a thing in the dark, even his mask’s mechanical eyes provided little assistance. Leaping down, his body began to sail to the alley below.

Before Peter met the ground however, his spider sense triggered, as he felt his body lurch backward, pulled into the shadows. His arms and legs stuck fast to the webbing that had grown along the wall, as Peter struggled to break free from it.

His web shooters provided little help, and his hands remained stuck well, as the blob began to descend from above. It slid down the web, as if it was one with it, flowing down farther and faster, until it bubbled out above him.

Though there was a danger to the situation, Peter found the situation ironic. Spiderman trapped in a web? Jonah would make a killing on that headline alone, if he’d ever find out. The blob wriggled, shooting a tentacle out that connected with Peter’s head, ripping his mask free.

“Spiderman…join with…Spiderman!” It screamed, as Peter recoiled. Join? What was it planning to do with him? He needed to find some way out, and fast. Eyeing the rooftops for anything, a fire escape, a satellite, anything to break the web, the blob had disappeared from view.

Slowing his struggle, Peter scanned the web, looking for it, trying to find any place that could have gone to. If it was one with the web, it was safe to assume it could have been anywhere, but still, he had to act, and fast.

As he scanned desperate for anything to save him, Peter felt his legs begin to shift as the web moved, looking down to see tentacles begin to slip free from the webbing, cocooning his feet in their tight embrace. It began to steadily climb, pulling his legs together.

“Join with us…Spiderman…bond with us!” He felt the command shake the web, as Peter called out, yelling in frustration.

Narrowing his eyes, he called to the creature, “What are you gonna do!?” He was afraid now, he couldn’t escape, and he had no idea what this thing was. He should have ran when he had the chance.

Feeling the creature begin to bind his thighs, Peter wriggled helplessly, still trying to free his arms, as a massive black tentacle hung down from above, the white eyes staring into Peters. “Silence…and bond…” Just then, he felt the creature make its move.

Slipping beneath the suit, it began to slip across his skin, the surprising soft warmth making him shiver in relief, even in his fearful position. It climbed down his legs, slipping over his feet, between his toes, over his thighs, nearly ripping the suit as it attempted to fill itself into it.

Just then, he felt the goo begin to meet his crotch, as the blob noticed his reaction, as he tried to avoid it. Laughing, he felt the creature latch itself around the young man’s slowly hardening dick, and grip his balls tightly, as Peter narrowed his eyes in a groan. It wriggled and shifted, as his breathing became harder.

He felt his will failing, as this thing began to bond into his body, into his skin and bone, he felt his muscles began to change, his bones hardening. It was acting symbiotic…a symbiote? Peter continued to thrash and wriggle, only now, it was for a much different reason.

By now, the cocoon has reached his stomach, climbing slower, as the Symbiote began to play with him, it’s soft, rubber like body easily maneuvering around him within the cocoon, as he groaned and thrashed, stilling him. “Still…be still…relax and obey…” the massive tentacle before him reformed itself into a mask, a face, it’s mouth mimicking the words, as it’s toothy wide grin mocked him.

Peter couldn’t keep up, if he gave into this thing, if he gave it a moment of weakness, it would easily take him over. He had to fight, he had to stay strong until help would come. At least, he hoped someone would come.

The mask came close to him, as the slimy tongue lashed out and licked his face, leaving an oozy trail of green saliva across it. Peter grimaced, and stared up at the mask, glaring at it threateningly. If he could only know his mistake.

As he stared, two tentacles latched his face into place, staring at the mask, as the grin grew even wider, “Obey…bond with us…we will be one!” It’s eyes began to swirl, spinning like pinwheels as Peter tried to force himself away, but he felt himself climbing closer to climax, as the Symbiote shot itself into him from behind, his eyes widening.

As Peter came, his vision dazed, as the mask’s swirls invaded his thoughts, invaded his everything, as his chest and arms soon became encased as well. Bond? Fuse? Combine? He couldn’t even think straight. All he knew was, he wanted to listen to that voice, that soothing voice.

Peter was limp, as his arms began to wriggle and came loose from the web, reaching out towards the mask, the now clawed fingers grazing it as it swayed, Peter’s eyes following it, reaching out for the mask. “Obey us…put us on…wear us and become one!” It ordered, squeezing Peter’s cocooned body as it fed on his release, finding him delicious. Soon, the two of them would be one in the same.

Peter’s eyes began to lull, his dull hazy vision clearing, as his hands gripped the mask, as the fanged grin inverted, disappearing, as only the glow of the eyes shown in the dark alley, coming closer and closer to his face.

“Yes, i-i want, i want to bond with you. I wanna be with you. Take me, please!” He begged. The mask laughed, replying to him a final time. The inside of the mask began to liquify, bits of it dripping down onto his face as he stared up into the eyes, the soft light pulling him in closer. It felt so soft in his hands, smooth, as his fingers seized it tighter, the eyes growing wider with a hunger in them. A hunger to assimilate, to control.

Small tendrils met his face, desperate to invade his head, into his mind, only resisting to await him allowing them entry himself. He felt a primal desire to obey, to join, like a beast within him wanted out. The tendrils slipped through his hair, as the dripping bits of the Symbiote met together, webbing across his face slowly.

“Peter Parker…Spider Man…we will be your everything, and you will be ours. Give in and let us take over!” It screeched, as Peter grinned, pressing the mask to his face as it instantly latched itself to his head, spreading over him wildly, as his arms were pulled to his chest, and the cocoon wrapped him completely within.

————-

Peter hovered within a black void, his feet struggling to find any surface to stand on, the feeling was concerning. The last shreds of his mind and personality that remained uncorrupted lay here, lost within the corrupted mindscape. The feeling of rushing air around him startled him awake as his feet found a platform, landing and steadily himself.

It was a black abyss reflecting himself only barely against the inky black surface. His hand stuck tight against the liquid as he knelt down, wrenching it back as it stretched, trying to cling to him, but returned to the surface.

“Hello?”

Peter called out, begging for any sign of life, for a reaction in a place that seemed very much like death. Was this it? Did he manage to die somehow in his battle against that creature? He wasn’t sure anymore. His mind had gone blank after falling from the building, and it was getting harder to remember every second he remained.

“Peter…”

A voice called out to him from below, bubbling below the surface of the sea. It was deep, loud, and commanding. The surface rippled as the voice resounded again, speaking his name, clearer.

“Peter Parker…”

Was this death? The Grim Reaper? Some kind of demon that came to deal the final blow? He wouldn’t allow it, not while he still could fight. Feeling the surface quake again, Peter watched the figure begin to form from the liquid.

Powerless as he was, naked and afraid, but still prepared to fight, he watched the hulking form of the creature climb free from the liquid, it’s body towering over him. “Peter Parker…” It’s maw opened, sending the black liquid spewing down onto the surface.

“Who are you? What is this place?” Peter questioned, raising his hands into fists, ready to fight against the creature. It made its way towards him, sliding across the surface of the sea, almost gliding, causing Peter to shiver. It was chilling, terrifying as the creature managed to get close to him, leaning close to his face.

The mouth twisted into a smile, a massive, wicked, toothy smile, as Peter watched it’s eyes slip open, the white emptiness of them showing little emotion. They twisted and turned against the surface, narrowing as they stared down at the boy.

“This is our place, Peter. Where you and I will become one. It is not a question of who I am anymore. It is a question of…who we are…” The massive hand of the creature gripped his shoulder, as Peter struggled to get away. The sticky grip held him well, as his feet too were stuck within the liquid.

“What do you mean? Get off of me!” He struggled to free himself, as the monster liquified, swarming around him and appearing behind, pulling Peter against its chest, the surface clinging to his back. Struggling to break free, the creature slid a hand down his chest, as it rested on his stomach.

“You and I, are now we. Us, one being, united together. You cannot fight this change, only accept it, and submit yourself. Join with me, and give in completely.” It spoke into his ear, as Peter felt it’s body beginning to spread over him, pulling him into the creature.

Fighting against the suction, Peter struggled to free himself from the slimy surface. Feeling the slime climb down his back as it met against his tailbone, Peter felt it begin to cover him. It pressed against him, slipping into his body, as Peter let out a cry of surprise. It felt painful, but only for a moment.

His body still fought, pulling away, trying to remain himself, but it wore him down, slipping the hand lower onto his crotch, Peter felt the creature grip him, slipping it’s hand steadily up and down his cock. The soft slime was warm, sticking to him as it glided up and down, making him blush, even in his pain and fear.

Soon, Peter felt the slime wrap around his torso, bringing him further into the creature. Maybe it was futile? Would it kill him? Would he still be himself? He didn’t know, but he couldn’t keep struggling forever. It felt so warm. So safe. Maybe just…taking a break and giving in, it might not be so bad…

As his will slipped, for just a moment, the creature acted, pulling him into its body, slathering itself over him and consuming him within. Peter didn’t fight, did not run, only accept his situation, and survive. The creature twisted and contorted around him, as the slime continued to pleasure him, until both he and the creature slipped below the surface, lost in their trance, the last bit of freedom of mind captured and controlled beneath the sea of black.

Peter could feel it flow into his body, filling him, as it continued to grip him tighter. His veins soon filled with the inky tar that was this creature, paling his skin as more and more flowed inside. He felt his muscles absorb the slime as well, swelling in size and expanding, his once thin and svelte frame becoming bulkier.

His legs expanded, the thighs becoming thicker, wider and stronger, as his hands gripped them, sliding up to his cock, now a good 3 inches longer and thicker, his almost non existent abs now toned well against his stomach. His chest felt bulked, wider and thicker, as he slipped a hand around his biceps, the muscles expanding well beyond what they had been.

Peter opened his eyes, the once green eyes that had sparkled at the thought of discovery and experimentation had gone red, almost inhumanly red. They shined brightly, as he narrowed his eyes, the slime completing it’s invasion, slipping his mouth shut. Smirking, Peter felt his teeth change, now sharpened and pointed, like razors. Running his tongue along them, it did no damage, but even his tongue had changed, lapping it out of his mouth, it’d grown longer, pointed, almost like a snake.

His mind felt at ease, he didn’t have a care in the world, as long as they were together. His hands ran themselves over his now taller, stronger form. He felt so much better than he ever had. Who could stand in the way of someone like him now? Laughing, Peter felt his voice deepen, the tone stronger and more commanding. They had truly become one.

Feeling the slime free itself from his shoulder, the black blob coming free and pressing against his cheek, Peter smiled and ran a hand across its surface. They would be together now, forever. He had no reason to deny this power, it fueled him. He would have no care for responsibilities when he was near invincible to beat in the status he was in.

The slime returned to him, as it spread over his body, gushing up from his feet, as the suit formed against his skin, stopping at the neck. He felt good, the suit clinging to his body in ways that no normal costume could. It filled him with confidence, power and bravado. Soon, he would be the terror no criminal would wish to face.

Looking up to the surface, Peter felt the rushing of liquid around him, as he was pushed against the surface of the liquid, it stretched over him, as the voice spoke in his ear again. “We awaken now, Peter, as one…” Smiling wide, the surface tore open, as Peter opened his eyes.

——

The bulging cocoon had hardened, crumbling away as Peter broke his hand through the surface. Hardened bits slipped off down onto the ground of the alleyway, as the cocoon gave way, dropping him back onto the pavement below.

Looking down at his naked body, Peter’s memories came back from the incident. Struggling to think of why he’d resisted at all, he reached down and touched the still red and black suit, feeling it’s torn surface. This wouldn’t do anymore.

With a burst of energy, he gripped the walls of the building with his hands, scaling it quicker than he had ever had before. His nails were like claws now, gripping and pulling him above the surface and onto the roof.

Making his way over to the discarded backpack, he tore the suit from his body easily, tossing it onto the surface, removing his clothing from with the bag, putting it onto his body. He wouldn’t be needing that suit anymore. Not when they had a suit that was built in, natural, and much more durable.

Feeling it slip over his body, it fused with his clothing, forming the sleek, tight black suit he had become familiar with. Running a hand along its surface, Peter gripped his crotch, groaning with a smirk. Not only was it built in, it could do much more than any normal suit could. It was alive, and it was part of him. The suit returned back to his clothing, as he gathered the torn spider suit, and shoved it into the bag.

Leaping off the building, Peter landed, sending the web that still clung below to bit as he landed. Watching the bits collapse, his ears perked up to the sounds of the city around him. He could hear every conversation so far around. A scanner wouldn’t even be needed anymore. Not even that, his spidey sense felt enhanced as well, easily dodging the falling debris of the web with a shift of his head.

The mask that had been torn off landed at his feet, as Peter looked down at it with disgust. His past was his past, and it was time to let old heroes die. Picking up the discarded mask, he took his suit out of the bag, gathering both up and tossing them into the dumpster beside him.

Feeling the symbiote within him quake, the chill in the air was nothing to him now. Still, it warmed the young man. Feeling the symbiote spread over him, Peter gripped his now leather gloved hands tightly, as he looked down to the sleek leather jacket that had now appeared over his sweater. It felt warm against his skin, as he gave the jacket a sharp toothed smirk. the surface of the leather, he could see the eyes of the symbiote reflected within, meeting his smile as he gripped the jacket tighter.

Why had he ever been such a weakling in the first place? Pity? Empathy? Such boring emotions. He would save the city with fear, with no remorse, they’d fear and they’d cower, it was the only way to make the city safe again.

The swirl in his eyes remained for a moment, before blinking it away. The green had returned, thought tinted darker by the red undertone that had appeared with his change. Stepping out into the streets, Peter left behind Spiderman in the alley. He wouldn’t cling to that persona any longer. He’d be stronger, he’d be greater, they’d be the hero the city deserved. No longer would they spew heroism, the only thing doled out now, was Venom.


End file.
